


Mystery Skulls SBI

by PAWS123234



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, mcyt, sbi - Fandom
Genre: Family Dynamic sorta, I’m bad at writing stuff but I had this idea and wrote it at 2 am, I’m very tired and very sorry, Mystery Skulls Animated au, Philza Minecraft dies, SleepyBoysInc - Freeform, Techno has big pig form lol, Wilbur Soot gets possessed lmao, sbi, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAWS123234/pseuds/PAWS123234
Summary: Pretty self explanatory lol-Some things will be different from MSA canon but for the most part the plot stuff will be the sameAlso no romantic shit because that’s icky
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. The Cave

The sound of an engine ran through Wilbur’s ears as he gazed at the road the van passed, his eyes half lidded with something akin to boredom. They’d been driving for a while, so he had time to deal with the rising feeling of uncertainty in his chest at the thought of their destination, but even fearing whatever may happen to them there, it didn’t stop this long car ride from being boring and lonely.

Not to say the van wasn’t buzzing with life. In fact, buzzing with life would be the exact words he’d use to describe the state of the van. His brothers and father were all talking in the front seat, having a great time hyping each other up for the oncoming experience. Even Techno was partaking in the conversation. _Techno_.

Yet Wilbur was left out. Not intentionally, at least he didn’t _think_ intentionally. He was just unlucky enough to choose this backseat this time around, and was unlucky enough to not wish to partake in the conversation. That’s all.

These thoughts he was feeding himself didn’t seem to be very effective in warding off that pit of loneliness in his chest, however, and so at last he began to consider the trip.

Phil had woken them up that morning quite abruptly to tell them of a haunted cave about an hour out of town. Tommy, naturally, had jumped on the opportunity, and Techno, neutral as he always seemed to be, hadn’t argued a bit. Wilbur was in the end, the only one who hadn’t wanted to go, leading the majority vote to land him here.

This little familial “team” they had was amazing at times, but their main goal of hunting ghosts was never something Wilbur was a huge fan of. Before he realized they were real, he would have signed up for situations like these any day, (that’s how he landed in this family to begin with) but now that he’s wiser and has experienced many a haunting, he can conclude very confidently that he hates ghosts with his entire being.

Still, this was his family whether or not he liked it, and he was going to stick with them one way or the other.

He was broken abruptly from his thoughts as the car came to a halt, Phil turning to the three of them with a cheeky grin. “Well, we’re here kids!” He says in a joking manner, much like a Dad would in some coming of age movie at the destination of a road trip. How fitting.

Tommy was the first to exit the car, climbing over Techno with a wide grin and practically kicking the door open. “I call dibs on any haunted artifacts!” He yells as he runs out towards the cave, ignoring any cries for him to slow down and wait. Always rushing into things, that boy. Wilbur rolled his eyes at his brother’s behavior and reluctantly exited the car, coming out beside Techno, who was waiting patiently for him to exit.

“We’ll survive.” Is all Techno says, offering him a half smirk, a tooth longer than the others jutting from his bottom lip. Wilbur only sighs, adjusting his beanie as he watches Phil follow after Tommy in a failing attempt to control the over excited boy. “Sure hope so. If any of you die in there I’m gonna be pissed. I’ll be right about all this messing with demons stuff, but I’ll be pissed.”

Techno only gives a chuckle, his pig like hooves clicking on the dirt as he begins to walk. He makes a motion with his hand, as if to signal for Wilbur to follow, and Wilbur, not wishing to be left on his own, complies. The two catch up with Phil and Tommy waiting at the mouth of the cave that seemed to have an eerie fog surrounding it, making it hard to see very far into the already dark space.

“Took you long enough! You guys are so fuckin slow.” Tommy huffs, crossing his arms across his chest with a playful grin on his face. Phil gives a chuckle and a half smile that Techno returns.

“The ghosts can wait. It’s not like they have a day job.” Wilbur retorts, earning a scowl from Tommy as he turns on his heel. “You’re boring Wilbur! C’mon Technoblade, let’s go find some dead people!” He calls over his shoulder, walking into the cave without any more hesitation. Techno gives a little shake of his head before following along, giving Wilbur a little shrug as he passes.

Phil gives him a look as well, a calm smile on his face. “I know you don’t really want to be here, but it probably won’t take that long for Tommy to get his ghost fix.” When Wilbur gives nothing but a frown in response, Phil places a hand on his back, urging him forwards with that kind, kind smile of his. “How about this. We spend a half hour or so in there and afterwards we head over to the music store and see if we can get you a new guitar?” He proposes, his kind smile growing a bit as Wilbur’s eyes light up.

Well. _Maybe_ he can deal with the haunted cave long enough for Tommy to be satisfied. “Okay. But you can’t go back on that! I’ll be really pissed if you're lying to me.” He says, walking inside the cave’s mouth with Phil. Phil gives a little chuckle and that same smile in response. “I’d never.”

Wilbur believed that. Phil would never go back on a promise. Never.

The two caught up to Tommy and Techno, who were talking on and on about the possible ghosts they could meet, or something. Well, Tommy was. Techno was just listening with the occasional grunt or comment.

“Oh! There you are! Finally, I thought you’d chicken out and go off to make your sad song about women.” Tommy grins back at him, laughing a bit as he rolls his eyes. “Whatever Tommy, i'm only here because you needed a ghost fix after Tubbo ghost-ed you earlier.”

“Hey! He didn’t ghost me! He just got busy! And I don’t see your best friend Niki anywhere, now do I?” “Niki has an actual life Tommy, and if I wanted to go bother her, I would be over there and not over here.” “TuBBO HAS A LIFE YOU STUPID SON OF A-“

“Boys.” The two were silenced in a moment by Phil’s voice, both turning to face the man. He held that stern, yet disappointed dad look that made all of them regret all of their actions instantly. “Sorry dad.” Tommy and Wilbur said at the same time, earning a satisfied nod from Phil before they continue down the cave in silence.

The entire walk, Wilbur keeps his eye on the ever burning torch in Tommy’s hand, illuminating only so much of the space. The dark outline of the cave never seems to get any brighter as they moved, and the end of the cave just seemed to get further and further away.

“Oh hey, a skull.” Techno’s comment broke Wilbur from his daze, his eyes jolting to find what he was referring to. It didn’t take long for him to find the very human skull lying on the ground, cracked at the jaw and half buried in the dirt. He swore he saw a spider crawling out of the eye socket, but Tommy obscured his vision picking it up too quickly for him to be sure. “Whoa! There’s definitely gotta be a ghost here! C’mon, c’mon, let go find it!” He grins, already running off before Wilbur could even process the fact he had moved.

“Tommy, slow down!” Phil called after the boy, the three left behind running to catch up. They can hear Tommy laughing from up ahead, the sound echoing against the cave’s walls. “No, I wanna be the first to see the-WHOA!” He cuts himself off abruptly, and in the distance Wilbur can see the fire stop getting smaller, indicating Tommy had stopped.

When they get closer, they can see what Tommy had halted at. A fork in the path, leading to two cave entrances. Tommy was leaning to the side to try and see what he could on either side, before hearing them approaching and turning around. “Well, two ways to go! I call dibs on the right side! C’mon Technoblade!” He grins, before grabbing Techno by the arm and dragging the other off into the right side.

That leaves Wilbur and Phil alone in the dark, barely able to see each other with the lack of light the cave provided. “Here, let me just-“ Phil begins, before a spark lights up the dark, once, twice, and then a flame. Phil gives him a little smile, adjusting his familiar bucket hat. “Well, guess we go in the left one.” “I really don’t want to, but okay, I guess.” Wilbur sighs, earning a light chuckle from Phil. “Tommy’ll get bored pretty soon, don’t worry. Now c’mon, we don’t want him to find out we didn’t actually go in. He’d have another temper tantrum.”

Wilbur gives his own little chuckle at that, before following Phil down the left path of the cave, the place they’d just been enveloping in darkness before his eyes. He turned his gaze forwards and pressed on.

The path didn’t offer much to be impressive for a bit of time, until it opened up into a larger cavern. Phil whistled as he looked about the dimly lit cave, eyes trailing along the stalagmites and stalactites that seemed to endlessly grow from the ceiling and floor. “Oh, that’s a cliff.” He says, eyes falling onto the edge near his feet. He leaning over the edge, looking out on the sea of sharp, jagged rocks leaning his torch over the edge to better light the space. “Will, come get a look at this. These haven’t been touched like-ever.”

Wilbur didn’t respond. All he did was stare at the back of the man before him, barely able to comprehend the feeling of something cold snaking up his leg, around his arm, crawling up his face. He didn’t quite realize how he was smiling until his hand began to move independent of his own body, and as he realized its intentions, hot tears began to stream down his face.

“Phil..” He says quietly, the only word he’s able to get out. The tone doesn’t match what he’s feeling, the fear, the dread, and Phil doesn’t have enough time to react. _No, no, no, no, **no, no, NO!**_ His hand meets Phil’s back, and pushes it forwards roughly enough for Phil to lose his balance. Wilbur manages to catch the shocked look in his eye as he falls off the edge. Phil’s hand reaches desperately upwards for the cliff’s edge, a useless attempt to save his own life. Wilbur can only watch as he falls down, down, down before crashing square on one of the jagged rocks below. He doesn’t process the scream of dismay from somewhere below him.

And he can only sob, his mouth overtaken with a grin. He only managed to process something behind him, because his body turns on its own, eyes meeting with the dark eyes of something large. Some kind of pig creature moved towards him, and for a moment, there was a jolt of pain in his arm, the same arm that moved on its own earlier, and before another thought could occur to him, his eyes closed, and he lost consciousness.


	2. A New Day, A New Wilbur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur wakes up after the incident

_...He was alone. Alone in an empty, empty mansion. Something of a path seemed to be lit, at what point he couldn’t tell, but he did know the candles shined a bright, bright green. He’d never seen green fire before._

_His eyes traveled around, and as if by will, he had suddenly moved down the hall, down the line of candles, so suddenly in fact he may have teleported. He couldn’t find it in himself to be bothered with the details._

_Vague halls dotted his vision, blurring by too quickly to see much of anything. Portraits. He thinks he passed some portraits. Some familiar portraits, something he’s seen before, yet something he can’t quite remember. So close, yet so, so unbearably far._

_He doesn’t have time to ponder it. There’s never enough time, it seems. His eyes are forced upon a coffin, next. He seemed to be in an entirely different room, one that seemed almost separate from the earlier hall. The coffin lay still, unlit candles surrounding it on both sides. He almost expected it to move, almost expected something to burst forth from it, but no matter how long he spent there, it was completely still._

_He reached his hand forwards-Or, he wanted to, but the expected image of his hand never appeared. As if on cue, the coffin slowly began to creak open, never giving him time to ponder a thing. His eyes gazed into an empty abyss of a casket, the darkness inside seeming endless._

_Until something began to drip out._

_Something...Red began to ooze from the sides of the coffin, created a dark puddle that got deeper and deeper by the second. The coffin wasn’t the only thing leaking, however. His eyes moved of their own accord, forcing him to take in the walls around him, who were not only leaking that same dark red liquid, but seemed to be getting closer and closer by the second._

_If he were breathing, his breath would hitch. He felt the vague feeling of his legs moving, and the next thing he processed was the halls moving past him in a blur, then the feeling of liquid around his ankles, then the ever closing exit at the end of the hall. He grew closer, closer, so, so very close, and the walls did the same, until he felt them brushing his shoulders, missing his head in a readjusted position._

_His right hand reached forwards desperately, the exit seeming so, so close, before in one quick motion, a wall covered it. He was left in the dark, with walls closing in on him, and blood rising up and up and up, flooding his lungs at the same moment the walls suffocated him. He breathed a last breath above the liquid…_

_And never breathed again._

…

Or so he thought.

Wilbur lurched forwards, holding his chest and heaving for desperate, short breathes, his lungs far too suffocated, every breath not enough, _he can’t fucking breathe-_

He’s jolted unpleasantly into focus by a rough slap on his back, a cough escaping him as he’s forced to take in another, slower, shaky breath. Voices slowly filter in his ear, muffled at first, blurred, even, as is his vision for far longer than he’d like. His vision soon clears, taking in the white sheets around his torso, the blurred shape of something-no, of two things that are human-ish, one at his side and the other standing just a bit away, a magazine lying open on the floor. Finally, he can process the voices, or rather, the voice near his ear.

“-ig man, are you okay, holy shit-“ He manages to process Tommy saying, feeling the ghost of his hands lingering near his back, and an area where his arm should be. He focuses on that bit, for a moment pondering why he can’t quite feel his right arm, until he looks over and sees. Nothing.

Oh.

_Oh._

“WhERE THE FUCK IS MY ARM?!” He yelps, holding the stub of his arm upwards as if to get a better look at what should be there. He can seen Techno move out of the corner of his eye, and feels Tommy grab his shirt, a weirdly worried expression painted on his face.

“Whoa, whoa, Wilbur, Wilbur, calm down! I know it’s freaky as shit, but please calm down!” Tommy yells with concern etched into his expression, a face so rare he’s almost forced into silence, his chest heaving for the second time in the past five minutes.

“A rock kinda took off your arm in that cave we explored three days ago. It wasn’t great.” Techno explains before Tommy can open his mouth again, Wilbur’s gaze shifting to the other man, who adjusts his small crown with a slight sigh. For a moment, Wilbur doesn’t exactly know what he’s talking about. Cave...Cave...They’ve gone in a lot of those recently-Wait. His mind helpfully brings images of a threatening cave mouth, of a dark pathway, of sharp, jagged rocks, of...Of Phil.

It’s only then he realizes there’s someone missing here. He looked around twice, but the room was empty of any sign of that long haired man. Where was he? He wasn’t exactly the type to leave a son in a recovery room-In fact he was the type to do the exact opposite and stay sleepless nights waiting for them to heal, so the fact he wasn’t here..

“Where’s Phil?” He asks quietly, only met with silence from Techno and a confused look from Tommy. “Phil? Who’s-“ Before Tommy can finish that thought, Wilbur grabs him by the scarf with his single arm, pulling the boy closer with more desperation to his tone. “Tommy, _where the fuck is Phil?!”_

Tommy pushes his hand away, taking a few steps back, confusion more heavily plaguing his expression, only succeeding in strengthening the panic Wilbur felt. “Will, what the hell are you talking abou?! Who’s Phil, are you fucking delusional or some shit?!” Tommy yells at him, shocking him into silence. What the fuck does he mean, ‘Who’s Phil’? **_What the fuck does he mean?!_**

Wilbur’s gaze turns to Techno, but Techno won’t meet it, instead already moving to Tommy. He whispers something into the boy’s ear, and with a sigh and a glance his way, the two leave.

Them leaving gives him time to analyze his thoughts a little better. Well, analyze wasn’t really the word. More like them not being there to talk allowed his thoughts to all flood in at once. He didn’t have his arm, it was fucking gone, Tommy didn’t know who Phil was-Was this some sick fucking joke? Was he messing with him? _How the fuck doesn’t Tommy remember Phil?_ What happened in that fucking cave?

God, _what happened in that cave?_ He tries again and again and again to remember, but no matter how he tries, nothing comes back to him. There’s something he’s missing, something he’s forgetting, and he just _doesn’t know what._ It’s as though he’s grasping at thin air, he swears there’s something there, but he can’t reach it, it’s just too far away, trapped behind a wall, _trapped inside a coffin-_

A rush a pain reaches his cheek, and it’s only then he realizes his brain had two different processes running. He’d thank himself if he could, because slapping himself then stopped the waterfall of thoughts and allowed them to trickle into something more akin to a stream.

Something happened in that cave. He’s sure of that, there’s no doubt about that, and since Tommy and Techno don’t seem to remember, it’s up to him to figure it out. Something caused them to forget Phil. Something that happened that day caused them to forget their father.

A thought occurred to him. Phil could’ve died in that cave. This thought was just as quickly pushed away, however, as his eyes gazed around for some kind of electronic device. He spots a cracked phone he recognizes as his own on the bedside table and grabs it with his only functional limb, placing it on his lap so he can-slower than he’d like-unlock it and go to Google. From there, he typed in something along the lines of ‘Ghost sightings’ and searches by the most recent. Perhaps it wasn’t the most logical conclusion to come to, perhaps there was something he wasn’t thinking of, but his brain told him Phil had either gone on his own after some ghosts, maybe skipped town, _just something that would indicate he’s alive_ , or gotten kidnapped by one, and _by the god he doesn’t believe in, he’d find him._

He’d find him, no matter what.


End file.
